Episode 9029 (7th November 2016)
Plot A tearful Anna deletes the photos of her and Kevin from her phone. Eva tells a slightly shamefaced Aidan that he's been a good friend to Maria. After a sleepless night, Yasmeen confides in Zeedan that she wrongly thought she had a loving husband and an honourable granddaughter. Cathy muses over Sharif’s betrayal of Yasmeen and thanks her lucky stars she’s marrying such an honest man. Roy masks his discomfort. Anna admits to Gary that she’s finished with Kevin as she doesn’t want him to be saddled with her injuries. Gary feels for her. Kevin is down and Tyrone tries to cheer him up. Gary has his physio and is told he can only do light duties and no personal training. Dev wonders how they can pay for a short-term replacement for him at the gym and resolves to contact Sharif for the missing £14,000. Phelan takes Eileen to task for playing music loudly in the house. Sarah asks Phelan for a moving-in date for her flat. Sonia can't get Sharif to return her calls. Zeedan’s outraged to see her still hanging around and wants her to leave but Rana puts him off confronting her. Maria finds out all her clients have cancelled now word has gone round she’s suspected of murder. Gary confides in Sarah that Anna has dumped Kevin. Entering the Rovers, Maria overhears Tyrone and Michelle talking about her and explodes. Michelle tries to explain but Maria lashes out, shoving her stomach on the bar. Robert and Rana come to Michelle's aid while an appalled Maria rushes out. Eva sees her upset and insists on taking her back to her flat, thus they miss finding Caz in the salon flat. Neither Dev nor Zeedan can find Sharif. An angry Kevin tells David he’ll never forgive him for Anna’s injuries and he’d better watch his back. Rana tells Michelle to go to the medical centre for a check-up and Robert offers to man the Rovers while she goes. Maria frets about what people think of her and that the police will find out about Pablo. Eva thinks she should confess before they do. Caz goes through Maria's knife drawer and hairdressing scissors. Zeedan finds a tearful Yasmeen clutching a letter from Sharif, announcing that he’s left for good. Jenny and Rita ask Phelan for an update on the flats but he successfully puts them off. Michael overhears. Eva persuades Maria to come clean and show the police she is an honest person. Phelan sees Eileen struggling to hear the switch in Street Cars and tells her she's losing her hearing. Caz stabs her hand with Maria's scissors, leaving her blood on them. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's room and corridor Notes *Rita Tanner speaks of her former husband Len Fairclough going off "with a floozie" in a reference to Marjorie Proctor and events revealed in Episode 2373 (28th December 1983). *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Maria's clients desert her, fearful she is a killer, she lashes out at Tyrone; and Anna tells Gary she is finished with Kevin - who warns David he'll never forgive him for Anna's injuries. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,110,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes